The present invention relates generally to manually-operable cutting tools, and more particularly to a new and improved manually-operable cutting tool for cutting plastic strapping wherein the tool is uniquely structured so as to enable an operator to easily position the tool beneath the plastic strapping, and wherein further, the tool is compact, the tool develops a proper cutting force, and the tool is easy to operate so as to be capable of being easily manipulated by means of one hand so as to readily and efficiently sever plastic strapping having different thickness dimensions.
Manually-operable cutting tools for severing plastic strapping are of course well-known, such as, for example, a conventional scissors-type cutter or the like wherein a pair of oppositely disposed blade members are manipulated by means of a pair of oppositely disposed handles. In the conventional manner, pivotal closure of the oppositely disposed handles with respect to or toward each other similarly actuates the oppositely disposed blade members to be pivotally moved with respect to or toward each other. Such conventional tools, however, have several operational disadvantages or drawbacks. Firstly, such tools are not particularly compact and are sometimes cumbersome. Secondly, in view of the fact that the blade members are in effect externally exposed or accessible, such tools present or raise safety concerns or issues. Thirdly, in view of the scissors-type manipulation mode characteristic of such tools, the tools sometimes do not develop the proper cutting forces, particularly, for example, when the material to be cut has a significant thickness dimension, and in addition, the tools are not especially ergonomically beneficial so as to readily enable an operator to perform one-handed cutting operations.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved manually-operable cutting tool for cutting or severing plastic strapping wherein the tool would be substantially compact in size, wherein the tool would readily facilitate the positioning or disposition of the tool beneath plastic strapping to be cut or severed, wherein the tool would enable the generation of proper cutting forces, wherein the tool would enable or easily facilitate a one-handed cutting or severing operation to be performed, and wherein the cutting blade or the cutting edge of the cutting blade would be effectively enclosed within an interior portion of the tool such that the cutting edge of the cutting blade does not present any safety hazards.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved manually-operated cutting tool for cutting or severing plastic strapping.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved manually-operated cutting tool for cutting or severing plastic strapping wherein the tool overcomes the various operational disadvantages or drawbacks characteristic of PRIOR ART manually-operated cutting tools.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved manually-operated cutting tool for cutting or severing plastic strapping wherein the tool is relatively compact in size, wherein the tool generates proper cutting forces so as to enable the cutting of materials having different thickness dimensions, and wherein the tool enables the cutting or severing operation to be accomplished by means of a one-handed operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved manually-operated cutting tool for cutting or severing plastic strapping wherein the tool is able to be readily or easily positioned beneath the plastic strapping so as to be readied for the cutting or severing operation, and wherein the cutting edge portion of the cutting blade is disposed internally within the tool so as not to present any safety hazards for operator personnel.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved manually-operable cutting tool wherein the tool comprises a housing comprising a base portion or foundation, and an upstanding web or rib member attached to the base portion or foundation at the rear end thereof such that an insertion slot, for permitting insertion therewithin of plastic strapping to be cut or severed, is defined between a lower edge portion of the upstanding web or rib member and an upper surface portion of the base portion or foundation. A cutting blade, having a vertically oriented cutting edge, is mounted upon a lower end portion of the upstanding web or rib member and has a lower end portion thereof supported within the base portion or foundation of the housing such that a portion of the cutting blade edge is disposed within the insertion slot so as to in effect be exposed to the plastic strapping when the same is inserted into the insertion slot so as to be cut or severed. A manually-manipulable handle is pivotally mounted upon the housing, under the influence of a biasing spring such that the handle is normally disposed at an opened inoperative position, and includes a spring-biased pusher element which is pivotally mounted at a forward end portion thereof upon the handle. The pusher element also has a rear end portion thereof which is biased into engagement with the base portion or foundation of the housing by means of its own biasing spring so as to in effect close or cover the entrance to the insertion slot.
When plastic strapping is to be cut or severed, the strap is in effect inserted into the insertion slot by engaging the pusher element and thereby causing the pusher element to be moved out of the way against the biasing force of its biasing spring. Upon the plastic strapping passing by the rear end portion of the pusher element, the pusher element returns to its normally biased position wherein the pusher element now engages the rear edge portion of the plastic strapping. Manipulation of the handle toward the closed position causes the pusher element to push the plastic strapping into engagement with the cutting edge of the cutting blade whereby the plastic strapping is cut or severed.